


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Cat Magnus Bane, Dragon Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Secrets, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec is trying to keep his secret hidden, he just hopes it won’t come back to bite him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> *-*
> 
> First part was written for HM Discord prompt - Scales, 500 words or less. It is only for the first chapter.

Alec lay on the floor, he could feel the shift in his body, the silent rage that he kept hidden, wanted to get out, and the only way he could do it, was with his dragon form, it did not bother him that some of his things will catch on fire, he was not feeling attached to them in the first place, so it did not matter at all.

Jace burst into his room and hurried to close and lock the door as he sat on the bed and watched his parabatai shift into a dragon.

The room was dark, as Alec preferred it, so no one will see how ugly he was in dragon form.

Jace moved his finger over the dark blue scales closer to the dragon head, and looked into its eyes and said, “Parabatai, I’m here for you.”

Dragon Alec nodded at him, before he opened his mouth and the fire burnt his things, his dragon’s eyes changed to their original color, blue-eyes, just like the scales as he shape shifted again to his human form, and was now naked.

“Are you all right, Alec?” Jace asked as he hurried to cover him with a blanket.

“I’m fine, thank you for being here.” Alec replied, his eyes were closed.

“Of course, I’m your parabatai, don’t you ever forget that.” Jace reminded to him.

Alec nodded, and Jace dealt with cleaning after the mess left by the burning.

“It’s ok, parabatai, I don’t mind to do that, I’m your brother,” Jace sighed and then he asked him, “Am I the only one who knows that you can shift into a dragon?”

Alec nodded.

“You should let Izzy and Max see you as well.” Jace suggested.

“NO!” Alec raised his voice, and then he added, “I cannot, it is enough you saw it.”

He almost added, ‘How ugly I am’ but he was glad that he did not add it.

“Why in the dark? Why not put some light in the room?” Jace asked.

“It’s better this way, Jace.” Alec replied.

“It’s your choice, I will be by your side brother, whatever you decide on.” Jace assured him and gave him some warmth through the rune.

Alec nodded, still laying on the floor, he had no power to move and rest on the bed.

“Let me help you parabatai,” Jace helped Alec stand as he led him to rest on the bed, and added, “You should catch more sleep in the soft bed, than on the floor, catch up with your rest, and I will be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you, Jace.” Alec thanked him.

After Jace left his room and made sure he closed the door, Alec sighed in relief, Jace was the only one who saw him in his dragon form, and he sure hoped it will stay that way.

Omega and a dragon, he was doomed.


End file.
